


In Your Arms (I Find Peace)

by gentlesin



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post WS 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlesin/pseuds/gentlesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the loss of her memories to Leonid Novokov, Natasha seeks their return in the arms of the man taken from her--James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms (I Find Peace)

She remembered this.

She remembered the way her body curved into his, the way he moved inside her like he had a detailed plan for every inch and something to prove. Maybe she still couldn't remember it in her mind, where the images were too hard to recall and she would have sworn it never happened, but she remembered it in her soul. She remembered it in the grooves of his muscles underneath her fingers, of the way her nails dug series of crescents into his skin, hoping to clench the monstrosity of her fears out from between them.

His eyes squeezed shut every time she looked too long, like if she were able to find him, he just might lose himself. Her own rolled back as she pressed her head into the pillows, body throbbing with need and want, the proof of it allowing them to slide together with the perfect amount of friction.

His lips played at the dip of her neck, his teeth marking out the line of her tendon. She gasped into his ear, wound her hands deep in his hair and pulled. His hands found hers and he pinned her down, hands on her wrists, head bowed as he thrust against her with lust and abandon.

She let him. When his eyes finally lifted and she saw how wide and glossed they'd become, she was no longer sure if he was looking at her or through her. If he was the Winter Soldier or James Barnes. If she was being worshipped or punished, but it didn't really matter, so she hooked her legs around the back of his thighs and pulled. She brought him in, coaxed him to let go, to hand off a few of his demons and leave them with her. Because he wouldn't hurt her, she knew that, knew it in her soul. She knew that she could take it, whatever he would give, and if it would heal just a piece of the broken man in whose eyes she could see herself reflected, then it would be worth it. She would take a hundred pieces, fight a hundred demons to try and bring him some solace.

It terrified her. It ran shivers down her spine, puckered every inch of her skin, and left her head reeling. But he was moving too fast inside her, his body hot and slick against hers, and the adrenaline only fueled her arousal, gasping itself out on a breath as she tucked her head into the space above his shoulder.

He released her hands to hold himself steady, rolling his hips with a fervor that only matched the speedy thrum of her heart. She returned each movement, traced fingers down his ribs, up his spine, and left a hand to rest at the side of his neck.

When she clenched him impossibly tighter, it was _‘James’_ that spilled from her lips. And when he came apart deep inside her, _‘Natalia_ ’ was a prayer. One that gave voice to the silent words weaved between them, one that spoke of forgiveness and took a little more red from the ledger.

He pulled himself from inside her and collapsed with his head pillowed on her breast, arms clutching at her sides. She ran her fingers through his hair, placed one gentle kiss to his head. She knew he must hear the still-racing beat of her heart, feel the trembling in her hands against his scalp, but he didn't say anything and for that she was grateful.

It didn't matter if all the pieces fit, because they never had. She'd lived eighty-five years missing some things and adding others, and if there was one thing she'd known to be true it was that life moved forward. That sometimes she just had to pick up where she was left and make sense of it all.

This?

Well. Maybe they could make sense of this one together.


End file.
